


Change of Heart

by MiniTeddyBear



Category: The Badminton play of Ayano Hanesaki, はねバド! | Hanebado! (Anime)
Genre: A misunderstood mother???, AU, Additional Tags TBA, Ayano/Elena slightly, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sad girls who deserve love and attention, The psychological despair of Ayano Hanesaki, Yet..., but not in this fic, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniTeddyBear/pseuds/MiniTeddyBear
Summary: What if Ayano never quit badminton but simply learned how to cope with it? (Idea from discord)





	1. Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Ayano attends another school and joins another badminton club. Preliminary chapter.

”What am I playing badminton for?” she asked herself.

Another match. Another victory. All for what?

In the locker room, Ayano was staring at the picture in her hands. A picture of her mother in a foreign land, standing next to the blonde-haired girl who haunted her dreams at night.

The sight of their intimate display of affection left her feeling empty as if an irreplaceable part of her was torn away forever, leaving behind an endless void. And in its place, it invited pain, jealousy and sorrow.

Tears streamed down her face, staining the photo in her grip.

It felt like an eternity had passed since she left, without a single word let alone some sort of justifiable explanation. Although it wasn’t hard to figure out the ‘why’ behind her mother’s abandoning, it just hurt that much more when she finally put the pieces together. Since then, she committed her entire existence and focus on improving and being the absolute best.

At that point, it turned into a repetitive pattern. “Love all – Interval – Match won by Shindou”. It was always the same announcements and the same outcome. She had used her mother’s maiden name when playing as if she was desperately reminding herself that they were related and still held that undeniable connection to each other, however twisted their mother and daughter relationship was.

No matter who her opponent was, no matter what tournament she entered, she had defeated them and won it all without fail. It seemed as though her efforts have been futile, especially with the revelation that her mother was training said blonde-haired prodigy in Denmark who had gone to attain numerous world titles. To say it was disheartening would be an understatement.

How was she supposed to compete with that amount of acknowledgment? What was the point anymore? If she had to succeed on an international level to get her mother’s attention, what were all those years of training for? Amidst the sound of the audience outside, the ongoing matches and her own occasional sniffling- she thought about just… giving up. It was clear that no matter what she did, how good she was – how good she could be – that her mother wouldn’t come back to her.

Ayano’s longing had become a torment to her whole being. From simply missing the once comforting presence to constantly agonizing over the loss of something dear, obsessing over the past life she wanted back so badly.

Her grandparents had taken her in and welcomed her with loving open arms, but it wasn’t the same. She loved them and appreciated everything they’ve done for her, yet she always selfishly desired the maternal tenderness and fondness that her mother provided. Even when they both got into a particular intense rally, the unconditional love she took for granted and the self‑assuring praise she received afterward that would make her beam. Those joy-filled moments of her early childhood were all she had left.

Now though, if her mother wouldn’t pay her any mind, then surely there was no meaning in continuing with badminton? Was there ever a positive memory she had in which her mother wasn’t involved? The badminton club? She quit later because nobody was good enough to last five seconds against her. Well what about Kao-

“Stop”.

She physically forced herself from recalling that certain traumatic memory. Those bridges were already burned. With a sigh, Ayano visibly relaxed. Well that answers that question…

‘Should I just forfeit the next match? Not like there’s any point in going to the finals at this point.’ she supposed.

Ayano closed her eyes. She was giving up on the sport she had spent her entire life refining. Some deep part of her felt relief that she wouldn’t have to force herself to struggle any longer for something unobtainable. It felt a lot easier accepting the fact than she imagined.

‘Maybe this for the best…’

However, in the back of her mind, an old memory appeared as if objecting to the mere thought. It was with her mother when they were heading home from one of the badminton classes she taught at the time. The sun was setting and Ayano had managed to return an especially difficult shot during practice which had both shocked and amazed the ex-instructor. Her mother had asked her a question during the walk and then told her,

“If you love badminton, then I’m sure you’ll be great at it.”

At her age, she took it as encouragement to keep on playing and improving. Never would she have thought that the same sentence would ultimately affect her in a more direct manner several years later. Well, she never would have thought that her mother would abandon her at that time either. It just goes to show what change can do to people.

Nevertheless, it made Ayano rethink her decision. Was it the right choice to abandon the sport like her mother did to her? What was badminton to her?

‘A means to an end’ she immediately thought.

But what if she simply stopped playing for her mother and just for herself? After all, it was her own experience. Thinking back to the countless matches she played, they all felt effortless, yet she never once felt an ounce of happiness or pride when scoring a point or making a tough shot. It felt natural in the sense that she was supposed to win. She was supposed to beat her opponent.

After this, could she still give it another chance? Renew her energy for a new goal, a new ambition; to play for nothing but simple pleasure and recreation. Instantly, she knew. Regardless of why or for whatever reason she decides to play, Ayano would always cling to the hope that her mother would one day acknowledge her. There was no escaping the impossible expectation, even when the irrational side of her kept repeating ‘but what if?’. It would drive her crazy.

For now, she thought, she would win this tournament. Whatever she later decided to do from then she’d address when the time came. Wiping her eyes, she got up and headed back to the court.

* * *

 

"So, which school are you planning on going to?” her childhood friend asked.

It was their last year in middle school and only a few months before they would be graduating. Elena was a constant in her life that had taken on the fake-sister role for Ayano which she was truly grateful for- always looking out for her and consoling the smaller girl when she needed it. Ayano saw her as a pillar of strength when she herself was weak, a shelter where she could seek out solace and a true friend in every possible sense. It made her feel guilty for revealing her plans for the near future.

“I was thinking of entering a school that has a strong badminton team, in another prefecture…” she solemnly replied.

Genuinely surprised by her friend’s reply, Elena was conflicted by the implications. In the end, she chose to be supportive of her companion’s decision.

“That’s great. You’ve always loved badminton, haven’t you?”

The statement made Ayano wince.

“But I think that suits you perfectly, I would have thought you were going to cling to me until my dying breath” she smirked.

Smiling in return, Ayano faced the taller girl slightly unsure of herself.

“Elena…” she started out with a serious tone.

Without a warning, Elena found herself wrapped up in a pair of lithe arms that were holding on to her for dear life. She saw Ayano’s back shaking, almost unnoticeably, if it weren’t for the vibrations. She felt the girl’s grip on her uniform tighten.

“Thank you… for everything.” a shaky voice whispered.

Her usually bright and bubbly voice was replaced by a saddened and somber tone. One of the most treasured people in her life, the inseparable friend who followed her to the bathroom and waited outside for her. Had someone stabbed a knife into her heart, Elena wondered. Because it hurt like hell at the moment, or maybe that was just Ayano’s face burying itself in her chest.

Without missing a beat, she promptly returned the hug tenfold. Her eyes felt wet and her make-up was probably running down her face, but she didn’t care.

“When I said you’d cling to me until my last breath, that doesn’t mean you get to crush my lungs you idiot” she giggled. “Don’t worry, as long as you don’t kill me then we’ll stay in touch”.

Her reassurance did nothing to help the bawling little girl that was getting her clothes wet.

‘It’s going to be lonely without you’ she thought to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Moving On

And lonely it was. Not just for Elena but also for the timid and socially awkward badminton player, who was about to enter high school without even a single former classmate she knew to accompany her on the frightening venture.

After saying their respective goodbyes, which then turned into a tear-filled parting, the two best friends promised to call each other at least a few times every week and to text each other when they were unoccupied, if only just to check up and see how they were both doing every now and then. There wasn’t a single moment where Ayano could ever recall Elena being separated from her. With a playful tone, she added that it was the perfect time for Ayano to practice that independence and become a ‘big girl’ as she had oh so eloquently phrased it.

Elena wouldn’t admit it, but she was going to miss being relied on by whom she had already considered her little sister, even though they were the same age. She was supposed to be the calm and collected one out of the two, the mature role-model, yet it turned out that she had depended on Ayano just as much if not more. Being the protective guardian was already second nature to her; as someone who never really got into sports or became infatuated with anything for long, she always somehow found herself taking care of Ayano one way or another.

Their meeting was rather ironic, as she herself, with the incessant urging of her parents to ‘go out and try something new’, had been forced to undertake some badminton classes which was orchestrated by none other than Ayano’s own mother when they were kids. She found herself astonished by the passionate and almost overzealous way their teacher had demonstrated how to stand and hit with correct posture- the overly dramatic sound effects were probably just for show. It just went to prove how truly in love the Hanesaki family was with the sport, and Ayano was no exception to that fact. She was a little envious of them, having found their calling in something they both wholeheartedly enjoyed.

More often than not, she found herself on the sidelines after practice, where she would observe the fanatic mother-daughter duo play with each other excitedly. The positive energy they both omitted was highly contagious as she found herself all the more involved in their minor disputes, sometimes acting as a judge or merely keeping count of how many hits her friend was able to make during each rally, trying vehemently to break her own record.

Ayano was her ‘raison d'être’. Her childhood friend’s appearance gave Elena purpose and meaning from the mundane, boring and tedious world around her. As far as she was concerned, Ayano _was_ her entire world- and then suddenly, it was as if that same world abruptly collapsed with the unfortunate disaster that befell her classmate. She was absent from school that earth‑shattering day; Elena shrugged it off as her being sick or perhaps too occupied with badminton- she wouldn’t put it above the self-absorbed girl to not consider that possibility.

There was that one place at the park, however, where they usually frequented, with the overly-animated octopus slide. They would always escape to their not-so-secret spot whenever they felt bad about something and didn’t feel like going to school or going home. Having nothing to lose from checking, she sauntered to their usual site in hopes of catching a glimpse of anything resembling a badminton-loving maniac and to her surprise, she spotted exactly who she was looking for. The familiar back of the small girl crouched with her knees tucked into her chest on top of the childish structure was within view, separated by a small flight of stairs.

As Elena got closer, she noticed the tell-tale signs of crying which already was a cause for concern. From that point on, after finding out about how the poor girl’s mother left her, Elena took it upon herself to take responsibility for her distraught friend which only further cemented her role as the devoted caretaker and foster sister. Even now, she couldn’t help but worry for Ayano’s sake. The overprotective side of her was anxious about letting her go all alone, afraid that she’d be distressed living in a new environment without any friends or family. Without her…

* * *

 

Attending a school in another province meant moving out; Ayano had already informed her grandparents about her decision and they had both accepted it without any objections. They even encouraged her, mentioning that she was much like her mother in that sense- obsessing over badminton and pursuing it with earnest albeit for a completely different reason. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that.  

The idea of moving to another district and living by herself was nerve-racking. She had never even spent a night at a hotel before, let alone have her own apartment! The furthest she’s been from home was the few times she was over at Elena’s house to do homework, hang out or just the occasional sleepovers while her mother was away.

How was she going to manage being on her own? Perhaps the school offered boarding? Then she could get situated with the other students and try to meet new people maybe? Just the mere thought made her apprehensive- heck, she would rather face the best badminton player in Japan in front of thousands than to try and make new friends in high school…  Wait a minute. Wouldn’t that be her mom? Great, now she was nervous AND depressed.

‘Off to a fantastic start’, she remarked sarcastically.

She hasn’t even moved yet and she’s already getting cold feet. Plopping onto the bed in her room with a moan, she simply laid there trying to accept reality. Her personal belongings were packed in various boxes littering around, waiting for the movers to transport it to her new home. She would have to check first whether she would have the courage to live with other people before deciding on the address. Not that she owned or needed much anyway, a select handful of clothes and other necessities plus her equipment. She could always buy supplies on demand with her allowance. Hopefully, the club would provide her with a jersey, assuming she even made it in.

Pfft, as if there was any doubt.

She’d show off her skills, make some friends, have fun and live the extraordinary life of a high schooler! Or that was the plan at least. She honestly still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not. Was it impulsive of her? Probably. Was she regretting it? Slightly. Would she go through with it? Not much of a choice at this point, there was no turning back now. Sigh. She was blowing it way out of proportion, overthinking the small details. All she needed to do was get on the court, then she would be in her element. School and everything else was second priority for all she cared.

Ayano peeked at her phone. It was around afternoon. Tomorrow she’ll take the train to the new city to sort out her accommodation and get a feel for the unknown environment. It would have been ideal if someone could show her around town, but their family didn’t have any relatives living there. Either way, it would be a good experience for her to explore and see things for herself.

She shot a glance outside her window; the weather was excellent for a walk. Spring had brought forth a lush greenery over the landscape in the suburban area where nature was left undisturbed. Maybe she’d go out for a stroll to clear her head, or even visit the old court again one last time. It’s been forever since she’s been there, partly due to her tournaments and partly because of the memories she had of the place.

‘I won’t be back to visit it for a while until we have break.’ she thought.

With her mind made up, Ayano exited the room. The door shut behind her. “I’ll be going out for a while!” she announced. “Take care.” came her grandma’s reply. Tossing a bag over her shoulder, Ayano promptly left the house, preparing to take a few small detours before heading to her destination.

Within minutes she was standing in front of her old school, the same worn-down building that overlooked the entirety of the school grounds. It made her reminisce the happy memories she had of the place- how few and far between those were anyway. It felt strange being here after graduating, she was technically an alumnus now. Ayano approached from the sidewalk, taking in the scenery one final time. A few students could be seen doing various activities.

‘Probably club practice.’ she noted. ‘They’re diligent.’

On the track field, a few juniors were sprinting, their toned bodies glistened with sweat. A girl, having just reached the finish line, was celebrating jovially with another member who gave them a high‑five. The small gesture made her smile wistfully. As introverted and meek as she was, Ayano was actually rather fond of physical touch. She just didn’t have many close friends she was comfortable with, hence why she snuggled up to Elena whenever she had the chance. She needed her daily dose after all.

‘I wonder if I’ll be able to do that with the other members in the club.’

Her mother usually patted her head when they were together. The soothing sensation made her melt and lean into the soft touch. Her calloused hands, evidence of the countless hours she spent gripping a racket, were firm and held a strength that was only possible through years of rigorous training- although to her they felt gentle in comparison. In return, she would often play and get herself entangled in her mother’s long locks of hair. It was a mystery to her how she could play with such grace and not have it whipping her face every time she pulled her arm back to swing, even with the ribbon that she always wore. Ayano considered growing her hair out just like hers, but in the end decided against it, thinking it would be impractical. She was content with letting her own reach down her shoulders.

Like most people, Ayano looked up to her mother. There was no denying the fact that she was the person who taught her all the basics and helped in her development, not to mention the times after class where they would just play with each other, with her practicing on returning the shuttle from different angles. Apart from her maternal nature that doted on the young girl, she certainly was an expert player. That was something that Ayano had come to respect and admire a lot more as she grew up and realized the amount of competition the sport had. However trite it sounded, she wanted to follow in her mother’s footsteps and become just like her. She cherished the time filled with smiles and laughter.

Okay, that was enough sentimentality for a lifetime. Oh god, what would someone think if they were watching her? A suspicious girl smiling in front of a school with a bag on her shoulders, all the wrong conclusions and misunderstandings, what if she was labeled a pervert or something! NO! She couldn’t destroy her reputation before high school! Faster than any of the runners on the field, she bolted out of there leaving a trail of dirt behind.

Satisfied with the distance between her and the school, Ayano headed to the place where everything began. The badminton court. The one her mother made from scratch and used for her classes. It made her heart beat faster, thinking that she would revisit the locale where she spent most of her early childhood. On the way, she would cross the bridge by the riverside that connected to the city. She might as well stop by there too if only for the scenery. Less than ten minutes later she found herself leaning over the railing, gazing down at the crystal blue water below. The sunlight only helped to accentuate the ethereal atmosphere, taking her breath away. She wouldn’t get to see it again for awhile after tomorrow, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Leisurely, she trekked down the pavement, getting closer to her goal.

‘I wonder if there’s anything interesting where I’m going to live. Whether you could call a badminton court ‘interesting’ was debatable, but that’s all I really need. The school obviously has their own, but what about an open gym court somewhere? I’m pretty sure that the school would be crowded if the rumors about their clubs are true. According to many, it was one of the strongest teams in the country, there wouldn’t be any shortage of opponents at least. I’ll have to ask around later.’

Lost in her reverie, Ayano nearly stumbled when she caught sight of her objective. It was just how she remembered it. The small property in front of her was shabby and unmaintained, bushes surrounded the edges and weed grew haphazardly on the ground. The sliding doors at the entrance, brittle and covered in grime, were still standing nonetheless. A testament to its perseverance as the walls and roof withstood the test of time. To its right were windows that were protected by bars to prevent any burglaries, not that it would stop her from entering. She rounded the corner where another window was. The one she broke to get in a few years back. Hey, it belonged to her mother so it also kind of made it hers. Don’t judge.

Grabbing a stool from the area, she used it to help herself climb through, being careful of the excess glass around the edges. With a small leap, she landed silently inside, equipment in tow. Instantly, she was hit with the distinct smell of the wooden floor panels. It was nostalgic breathing in the same air from all those years ago.

The net was still up with the scoreboard placed on the side. Ayano circled the room, taking in all the small details. A few scratches by the line where she practiced her shot placements, a dent on the wall after an embarrassing fall that one time and a few noticeable footprints on the ground from the weight of her jumps. She felt at ease, absentmindedly scanning the room. The tranquility brought peace to her mind as she recollected the insignificant but precious scenes from her past. The feeling of excitement every time she came here never faded; she was the same little girl from back then.

Laying her bag down by the side, Ayano was about to pull out her racket and some shuttles when a pounding came from the door. The sudden noise made her jump and nearly yelp.

‘Who could be here at this time? Oh god! Was it the police? Am I going to get arrested for breaking in? My perfect crime records! NO! I need to escape fast.’

In her panicked state, Ayano fumbled with her bag which sent the contents inside spilling out.

‘Well, shit.’ She looked around warily. ‘At least nobody heard me. Wait, what was I doing again?’

“I know you’re in there! OPEN THE DOOR!” came a shrill voice.

‘Oh right. Gotta run.’ She recalled. ‘Hold on, that voice sounds familiar.’

“Ayano Hanesaki!!!” shouted the voiced from the other side of the door. “If you don’t open up right now then I swear I will maim you!”

“Kaoruko?”

Ignoring the threat, which in hindsight she probably shouldn’t have, Ayano got up to unlock and open the door for the unexpected guest.

Lo and behold, a pink haired girl appeared in front of her, arms crossed and their foot tapping impatiently.

“It finally took you long en-“

The girl didn’t get to finish her sentence, however, as Ayano slammed the door right in her face.

‘What is she doing here?! That’s the last person I want to see right now! Maybe she’ll leave if I ignore her?’

Her hope died as quickly as it appeared, for the twin-tailed rival forced the door open with unbridled rage, seething with irritation. ‘The audacity of this girl.’

“Kaoruko!” Ayano exclaimed innocently, completely ignoring the former’s bloodlust. “What are you doing here? And how did you find me?”

If she was going to die today, she might as well have a little fun.

“You… imbecile! I come all this way to have a rematch with my rival and this is how I get treated?! Your insolence knows no bounds.”

‘Same old Kaoruko.’ Ayano thought.

Despite what most would think after suffering an unfair defeat against a questionable foe like Kaoruko, she was one of Ayano’s very first friends, or enemy depending on how you looked at it, although that didn’t stop her from declaring the pretty much one-sided rivalry between them both. Even after the incident, she couldn’t bring it upon herself to hold a grudge against her, because in the end, they had fought on equal terms and she had still lost. One could argue that it was her fault that Ayano’s mother left but that wouldn’t help bring her back.  

Ayano had beaten her later on though, during the Junior Nationals in the semi-final. That particular match was probably a sore spot for her past adversary hence why she came all the way here to prove that she was better. She respected that drive of hers. In the end, Kaoruko was still a formidable opponent in her own right, and Ayano was glad nonetheless for having the chance to get to know her, and then instantly regret it once she found out how many loose screws the girl had…

“I won’t tolerate it. Death would be a mercy for you; no. You will suffer before me, right here, right now!”

‘Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good.’

“What are you gonna do?” she asked hesitantly.

Ayano tried to make a run for the door but the path was blocked by the girl in front of her. A click was heard. “There is no escape for you now…”

Kaoruko had an intimidating expression and a wicked smile that promised pain. Those were all the signs Ayano needed to flee. She immediately turned tails and the chase began.

“Come back here and accept your punishment you petulant little brat!”

“But aren’t we the same age???”

Her colorful vocabulary and the way she talked like an entitled noble was impressive as always. But Ayano didn’t have time to think about that right now. They ran around in circles with Ayano constantly trying to shake the pink-haired predator off her heels. The room was too small, and she would get tired sooner or later. The window seemed like her best bet, but she would need enough time to avoid the sharp glass if she wanted to make it out unscathed.

She would make her chaser think that she was cornered before feinting to the left to get around her obstacle. The window was on the other end of the room. If her plan worked then she would make it outside. If it didn’t well, let’s just say she’d rather not think about the consequences.

“I have you now,” Kaoruko smirked.

It was now or never. Ayano pushed off her right foot and shifted her center of mass towards her left side. Hopefully, she’d take the bait. After that, she tensed her opposite foot and prepared to spin around, expecting to dodge the inevitable tackle. What she didn’t expect was for Kaoruko to predict her movement and restrain her by the hips. She was wrestled to the ground as the stronger girl easily woman-handled her. By the end of it, she was on her back being straddled by her rival. Oh, how this position brought back memories. Well, more like traumatic flashbacks. All they were lacking now was the rope. And now came the panic. “Eeeeeeeeeeeep.”

Kaoruko had locked both her arms and pinned them above Ayano’s head. She wore a victorious grin as if she had just outsmarted her prey. Ayano swore that the girl was psychic. The way she always somehow seemed to know what other people were going to do was uncanny.

“Now, because of your earlier faux pas, I believe you require some degree of… discipline.”

Their faces were nearly touching and Ayano was having a hard time breathing. Sure, she liked physical touch, but this was too physical! Her mind was going blank. With a sadistic smile, Kaoruko traced the arm of the small girl beneath her, making sure to be very delicate as she got down lower to her more ‘sensitive’ areas.

“No, p-please not there” she begged.

Kaoruko’s response was the upward curve of her lips.

Hysterical laughter soon filled the silence of the room as Ayano was tortured, squirming and trying desperately to break free. She was under the complete mercy of her tormentor.

“Haha- stahp- no mor- hahaha! Please! Kao- hahaha-”

It was like music to Kaoruko’s ears, hearing the pleas of her victim. Satisfied with being in control of the situation, she offered the wrongdoer a quick respite from her abuse. She could definitely get used to this. Was it a weird kink of hers? Oh well, she was allowed a few eccentricities.

“I hope this will teach you better than to disrespect me in the future, Ayano.”

The girl underneath was catching her breath, eyes brimming with tears of mirth, face flushed from the strenuous beating inflicted upon her. Her senses were in overdrive and the ticklish sensation did nothing to spare her that agony- it felt like her lungs were on fire and someone had slugged her in the stomach.

“Nothing to say? Hmm, perhaps that wasn’t enough to convince you?”

Immediately she protested while trying to deny the statement, but all that came out were a few coughs and wheezes.

“Well if you insist…”

“Kyahhh!” Kaoruko lifted her shirt up just enough to reveal Ayano’s stomach. Unblemished skin that was silky smooth to the touch. Lean abdominal muscles that were typically found amongst athletes were in plain view in all their wonderful glory for the pink haired girl to leer on. From an outsider’s point of view, the scene would have looked like some S&M act from an obscene movie. Kaoruko had to stop just for a second as she was stunned by the girl’s well-developed muscles. Was she drooling?

“No! Kaoruko stop! I’m still a virgin!”

All she got was an eye roll. The perverted girl’s hand slowly crept to her left side. It rested there for a few seconds before the fingers began their assault. Ayano was once again struggling to resist the not-so-pleasant stimulation. Her body tried to move away as far as possible but Kaoruko’s weight kept her firmly in place.

“Hahahaha- I give I give!” she cried out.

After a few more seconds of relentless tickling, Kaoruko finally stopped and released Ayano who was gasping for air. Once she remembered how to breathe properly, Ayano got up and sent a pout towards Kaoruko who stood by looking more smug than perturbed by the childish antics of her rival.

"That wasn't nice you know." Kaoruko's shit-eating grin only grew wider. “So, how did you know I would be here anyway?” Ayano asked as she dusted herself.

“I merely visited your home and asked your grandparents where you went. Finding directions here wasn’t all that troublesome,” she said.

“Oh, well that makes sense… hang on, why do you know where I live!? Are you stalking me?”

“Pleasantries aside, I came here today because I heard you were moving and thought to have a few matches before your departure. That last humiliating defeat you brought upon me was unforgivable!” she complained.

“Don’t try to change the subject!” Ayano sighed in exasperation. It was almost impossible to have a proper conversation with this girl. “Fine, we can have a match” she conceded.

Ayano was still uneasy about facing Kaoruko. Her initial loss against the mind-reader back in middle-school became a sensitive subject as their match was something that Ayano couldn’t readily accept and overcome properly. The game replayed in her mind every now and then as she was sucked back into the dreaded memory. Even when she won against her, it was only because she had other pressing issues to reflect on at the time. Now, alone in this court, there was little to distract her attention. Would she face her past this time and acknowledge her loss? Or would she break down from the overwhelming emotions she had bottled up?

They both grabbed their rackets and warmed up. Kaoruko sported a short skirt with some leggings, one of her usual attire. Her hair was complemented with a bow which made her look like a creepy doll in her opinion- not that Ayano would ever say that out loud to her.

“Alright, let’s begin.” her opponent declared.

It was Ayano’s serve. With a flick of her wrist, the shuttle was sent soaring towards her opponent.

Immediately, the game kicked off with an intensity that could match professional players. Kaoruko spared no time in returning the shuttle and was already calculating her opponent’s next move. She was notorious for how she analyzed the opposition’s footwork, body language, and every small detail- using her keen perception to gain information that would give her an advantage. Ayano was forced on the defensive, her challenger’s random deceptions lead to instances where she was unbalanced which made it harder to recuperate and shift around the court.

Their exchange didn’t last much longer as Ayano took a gamble and blocked a shot that was too fast for Kaoruko to return. Yes blocked. Whether it was pure luck or intuition, one could only guess. The first point went to her. Ayano grinned defiantly and stuck her tongue out which provoked the pink-haired girl who growled dangerously.

The match went on with both sides equally matched, one of them occasionally gaining a small lead before the other caught up. Whether she knew it or not, Ayano was smiling. The fast-paced rallies were exhilarating, it took away her worries and trepidation, giving her a high she hadn’t experienced in a long time.

As minutes passed, the match neared its end.

18-17.

19-17.

19-18.

20-18.

Match point for Kaoruko. Ayano began to worry; she stepped up her game. It was quiet save for her own breathing. The score reminded her of their first match against each other which was all too similar, Ayano ignored the foreboding feeling in her gut in favor of concentrating. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

She faced the net, racket held at chest level, body tensed and ready to react at a moment’s notice.

‘It’s okay if I lose,’ she told herself. ‘her mother wasn’t here. There were no stakes. It was just a friendly match.’

She opened her eyes, giving the signal that she was ready. The serve came to her right and she cleared it to the baseline. Kaoruko made a drop shot to her left, making her overextend. The return was sloppy, careless. Her opponent punished her for that mistake. In the next second, a drive came aimed at her torso. Ayano barely manages to twist her body in time to reflect the shot. It went high- a perfect setup. She backed away, preparing to follow the smash.

A scene surfaced in her mind. It was her younger self facing an equally younger Kaoruko at the regionals. They were both sick while playing against each other. She remembered feeling horrible that day- her head spun, eyes were blurry, ready to pass out. Kaoruko was in a similar state, although she looked more determined to crush the young girl rather than be concerned with her health.

It was the same scenario. She had hit the shuttle too high giving her rival a perfect opportunity to end the game right there. And as if fate was mocking her, the shuttle grazed the net, flipping and descending towards her side of the court. Back then she was weak, and it was almost impossible to make it in time. Why had she been so hard on herself? She wasn’t even sure she could make that lift on a good day. The only factor had been her mother she concluded. She tried so hard to meet her expectations whether that was intentional or not. Was it because of her that she became so self-destructive?

The younger Ayano fell with her racket outstretched. Too tired to even stay awake any longer.

Returning to the present, Ayano saw Kaoruko in a position ready to jump smash the shuttle towards her. Ayano knew, _felt_ , what was about to happen next. And she waited for it.

Just as she foresaw, the trajectory made the shuttle collide with the net. The only difference from back then and now was that she was prepared for it, but another part of her told her not to hit it back. It took less than a second for her to make a decision. Ayano waited for the shuttle to drop low, low enough so that she would miss it.

She needed to let go of her past that shackled her being. She needed to be freed from the immense burden she was suffering from- to accept her loss.

With a thud, it bounced off the floor, indicating the victor of the match.

Instead of guilt, disappointment, and despair, all Ayano felt at that moment was pure relief. Even though she lost the game, she had won over her inner demons. Her newfound insight made her feel at ease. It was uplifting. She smiled at her opponent. “Nice smash.”

“Hmph.” came the pleased reply. “Of course, this was the obvious outcome from the start!”

And there goes her mood… Screw it, it was about time the stuck-up princess got her payback. With a snicker, Ayano pounced on her friend who was taken completely off guard by the action.

“Vengeance shall be swift!”

The two badminton players grappled each other in a fit of squeals and entangled limbs.

Today, Ayano had taken her first step in the right direction. Towards recovery. Towards her new love for badminton.

The couple continued playing until it was sunset before finally deciding to call it a day. They felt great after the workout as they walked side by side.

“So which school are you attending?” Ayano asked curiously.

“I shall be attending Konan High School up in the northern regions,” she replied. “The school has a competitive badminton team and their refined tastes are much to my liking. It appears we will be opponents once again.” Kaoruko smirked.

Ayano nodded in anticipation. “Seems that way, hehe.”

Coming to a junction, they both said their farewells to each other.

“Until the next time we meet on the court, Ayano Hanesaki!”

Ayano waved back. “Bye-bye, Kaoruko-chan!”

By the time Ayano got home, it was already dark. She had a quick dinner, took a bath and prepared herself to go to bed. Today turned out to be a pleasant surprise. She felt much more relaxed about moving after her encounter with Kaoruko, reassured that they would meet again no matter where they were, as long as they both had badminton. Ayano turned off the lights and set the alarm. That night, she slept soundly in peaceful bliss.

She woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated as if she could take on the whole world. Breakfast went by quickly and before she knew it, she stood outside the house hugging both her grandma and grandpa, about to take a cab to the train station.

“Be careful on your way there, okay? Have fun and stay safe.”

“I will grandma. Love you both, goodbye!”

Twenty minutes later and she had paid for her ticket, about to climb on board. She brought her backpack which contained some spare clothes and her racket. Priorities.

The train’s horn signaled its departure, the doors closed as she sat down in her seat.

Ayano couldn’t believe this was happening. She was going to live by herself in her own apartment and in another city! Excitement mixed with her nervousness. As the convoy began advancing forward, the last glimpses of her hometown were quickly fading.

She was finally moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than usual, a few ideas came up and I tried to implement them. All the ElenAyano was unintentional at first, but that just goes to show what a good friend Elena is. Kaoruko's appearance in this chapter was somewhat of an improvisation. I felt like it would be nice to portray their rivalry in a more friendly way. There are also some deviations from the manga concerning some details but, hey, it's an AU. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments are appreciated. Since I haven't really decided where I want to go with this story, expect some delays in the future. Thanks for reading!


	3. Unexpected Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took such a long time to publish. Please forgive me, I'm a terrible person >.<

_Morning already huh?_

A soft ringtone roused me from my peaceful slumber. Persistent vibrations causing me to stir, courtesy of my phone.

In a half-conscious state, I try to force my limbs to obey me, yet they adamantly refuse, opting to remain under the protection of warm blankets. With a reluctance that desperately begged not to leave the comforting shelter, a hand swiftly came up to the bedside table and turned it off.

Letting out a muffled sigh, which came out more like a groan, I rubbed my eyes instinctively, trying to shy away from the sunlight.

_Wait… why was there sunlight here?_

Something was wrong. 

The covers on top of me weren’t mine and the ceiling wasn’t the same color as I remembered - it was completely quiet too. No yelling, no doors being slammed, or plates being thrown. Funny how I’d feel safe at the prospect of domestic violence…

And people complain that their mornings are uneventful.

I soon realize that this wasn’t even my room. Now fully awake and sitting up on the unfamiliar bed, my eyes scanned the area.

_Oh, right._

As the brief panic slowly subsided, a noticeable cold became more apparent. The city tends to feel more like early winter during this time of year. Its frozen tranquillity capturing the atmosphere of Miyagi - like a prelude to the upcoming events of summer. The calm before the storm.

Few were up and about during this time and traffic was practically non-existent - a good opportunity for a run before crowds start to flood the streets en masse.

After a good stretch, I pull the sheets off entirely, hoping that the chilly air will sober me up from my groggy state. Walking to the closet on the opposite side of the room, I grab a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to change into; they’re surprisingly effective against the wind, not to mention comfy.

Passing through the corridor towards the kitchen, several lamps turned on and illuminated the hallway; it'd take some time getting used to the motion trackers everywhere. The apartment wasn’t as big compared to our home, but it did feature some luxuries that weren’t available to the common household.

Hard to believe the school was providing all of this for one exchange student.

_Wonder when they'll arrive..._

It was just after school break when the coach asked if I could accommodate the new student who, I was told, hailed from Denmark. Not being one to pass up a good opportunity to get away from home, it became official that I’d be her roommate for the upcoming semester. They even permitted my admission in advance which was a nice little benefit.

 _But Denmark… interesting,_ I thought with a hint of excitement.

While badminton wasn’t all too popular in the west, there were a few exceptions; countries that still contended the rankings internationally. Some players even moving to Japan to hone their skills - both teenagers and adults - so it wasn’t uncommon for schools to offer exchange programs.

And apparently, my fellow resident was one such prodigy, according to the publishers. How someone could be so young and accomplished... it was remarkable in more ways than one. What was she like as a person though? Her disposition, her likes, and dislikes, what made her tick; I’d get my answer soon enough. One way or another.

Pouring some tea, I made my way to the balcony. 

Fresh air, a hot drink, and a mesmerizing scenery. What more could one possibly ask for? The view from the fifth floor offered a generous one hundred and eighty degrees of the street below. What’s special about it though, was the seemingly endless skyline that stretches out on the horizon with buildings towering over the urban landscape.

_Don't think I'll ever get used to it._

What I wouldn’t give to have a place like this for myself. Sooner or later I’d have to move out of the house, maybe give mom and dad some space to… talk things out with each other. Hopefully. I let out a sigh of content as I sipped away at my wonderfully brewed tea. It was really good.

There was an article somewhere that said, ‘your brain is the most productive when you wake up’, but what they don’t mention is the compelling urge to jump back into your bed and imitate a bear during hibernation. It was, however, an excellent time to sort out the day’s agenda.

_Let’s see; laundry, cleaning, club practice, and shopping. I wonder if they like tea. What do Europeans usually enjoy? Pastries? Wonder if they'll like my cooking, I should stock up on ingredients just in case._

After finishing the tea and grabbing a pair of sneakers, I locked the door and made my way down the stairs. 

* * *

It took around half an hour to circle around the main streets. Parks, stores and coffee shops passing by me as I was traversed the sidewalk - good to know that I won't get lost around here. 

Walking up the flight of stairs was a workout in and of itself. My already sore muscles protesting against the strain with each step. 

Finally making it back inside, I prepared to wash away the fatigue with a hot relaxing shower. I'd feel guilty taking a bath all by myself. 

Calling it a restroom would be an insult. Sparkling porcelain tiles reflected the luminescent light, radiating an opulent gleam that I doubt most people could afford. The walls were made of a similar material, colored in stunning shades of blue giving an aquatic theme to the place. It was immaculate. 

_Now, this was quite the sight._

Throwing away my clothes into the laundry bin, I turned on the handle and rays of water poured down from the shower head. Stretching out my foot just the slightest bit to feel the temperature, it was pleasantly warm much to my delight. Without wasting another second, a soothing stream of water cascaded down from my head as I stepped in, engulfing me in a layer of pure bliss.

_I could definitely get used to this._

It didn't take long before steam began to fill the entire room. For a while, I simply stood there, reveling in the comfortable sensation the shower provided as my whole body relaxed. It felt like I could have been in there forever since all sense of time seems to have been thrown out the window. Who knows how much time passed? Five, ten minutes? An hour? I certainly didn't. What a strange phenomenon.

It turns out that I'd been stuck in a stupor for roughly twenty minutes. Slightly longer than I would have liked but not that I minded or anything. The sun was steadily rising by now, evidence of its bright rays casting shadows outside. 

After changing into something more appropriate, I was back in the kitchen about to make a quick breakfast. It had everything you could possibly imagine from a state of the art stove with cutting edge technology to stainless steel utensils; knives, skillets, pots and more - a culinary paradise for any aspiring chef, but for the common high-schooler, maybe it was a little excessive. Why were there _two_ microwaves?

The menu for the day consisted of eggs, toast, and another lovely cup of tea. With the equipment at hand, the process didn't take much time at all before I was sitting on the marble counter about to indulge in my hunger. 

Before I could take a bite, there was a loud ringtone echoing through the corridors. I strode to the bedroom where my phone was and answered the impromptu call, idly noting the name of the person who contacted me.

"Morning Hina, what's gotten you up so early?"

"Goo- ahh, morning senpai. Sorry for bothering you," she greeted.

"Not at all, I was just having breakfast. Something on your mind?" I went back to my food in the meantime, taking a sip of tea. I don't know how I'd live without it. 

"Uwah, already? I just woke up. How do you even do it? You were always the first to wake up during training camp too." she asked.

_Well, it was to avoid my parents' quarrels in the morning, but she didn't need to know that._

"Just a habit," I told her cryptically. "But anyway, did you need anything?"

"Yeah, um, what time was club practice today again? I forgot when we're meeting up - I thought I would ask you since you're the captain now and all that."

It felt weird being called 'captain' since I've technically been a regular member for the past two years already, the position was something new to get used to I guess. 

"Oh, that, I was thinking around two in the afternoon if that's alright with you." 

_Should be enough time to do the chores,_ I thought.

"Sure, that's not a problem at all. Thanks, senpai! See you later." she said.

"Try not to be late like that time during the tournament again," I warned.

"One time! That only happened once!"

After hearing her mumble something about directions, we hung up as I got back to eating breakfast. It was a lot of fun to poke at her, the amusing reactions never got old. One of the many privileges of being a senpai - having cute kohais to tease.

_Hope we get some more in our club this year..._

* * *

Looking up at the clock, its hour hand was close to striking one. It didn't feel like that much time had passed, wonder if it's the apartment that has some law-defying physics that makes time go slower and faster in certain areas. That'd be interesting. 

Happy with the immediate tasks completed, I packed my equipment and got ready to meet up with the team at the stadium. From here, it was around a ten-minute drive on my scooter, but a quick detour to the convenience store for a small lunch and some water bottles would delay the trip a bit longer.

Traffic was bustling as usual. Even though it was well past commuting hours, there wasn't any shortage of vehicles on any lanes. Not unusual considering it was one of the most densely populated areas in town, although quite convenient for having a lot of places adjacent to each other.

There was something about driving that just makes it so satisfying. Being able to go wherever you want to any destination; having the choice, the freedom, the possibility to decide which path to take - it was a special experience. The wind blowing in your hair and the soft hums of the engine were enough to take your mind off anything, a nice little escape from the perpetual machinations of the surrounding world.

It didn't take long before I arrived at the stadium's parking lot. Bags, food, and equipment all in tow. With plenty of time to spare, I leisurely entered the building and waved at the receptionist before heading to the open courts.

Revisiting the stage felt a lot different compared to being here during preliminaries. The wide courts were more daunting the first time I played on them, but now, it brought back nostalgic memories. The rallies, opponents, and victories. 'Match won by Shiwahime' - those words still resonated within these walls every time I come by - something I took deep pride in.

After setting up the nets and preparing some shuttlecocks, I took a seat by one of the benches and consumed the lunch that I bought from earlier. Needed the energy after all that cleaning.

The meeting today was more for formality's sake than anything, a brief orientation for the club's plans and some discussions about the line-ups. It also served as a slight punishment for anyone who slacked off during the break, courtesy of the drills and exercises I had planned of course.

Idly checking my phone, it was nearing our appointed time. Even though these sort of things weren't anything new, just that fact that it would be me as the captain, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little apprehensive. Although we've grown close to the point where we could even be called family. The past two years - full of hardships, trials, and sacrifices - everything we've done together as a team, and it'll be the same even now.

_I shouldn't think too much about it._

As I was lost in my thoughts, the entrance opened to reveal a familiar face that came walking in. I got up to meet her half-way since we haven't seen each other for a long time. A natural smile plastering itself on my lips as I couldn't hide the joy I felt after seeing a longtime friend. It seemed like the feeling was mutual as she flashed her white teeth back at me.

"Yuika-senpai!" she exclaimed.

"Hello to you too, Chikage. Early as always."

As the distance between us grew shorter, I took the initiative and went in for a hug. How I missed this feeling of embracing another person. It might sound a bit risque, but the pleasure that was derived from physical contact was one of the few publicly accepted gestures for greetings, something I'm definitely going to take advantage of when the others get here.

"Good to see you after so long," I said. "How's your family doing?"

"Well, the little one is growing by the day. He's always so curious and wants attention all the time. But other than that, mom and dad are both well otherwise." 

Chikage's younger brother was an anthology of glorious exploits. It was intriguing to hear about the tails of having a younger sibling, it made me slightly envious and left me wondering what it'd be like to have one. Sometimes it was lonely being the only child. But from what I've heard about the occasional chaos created by the small one, I felt grateful enough for having some alone time to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"That's nice to hear. How about you? I'm so jealous of your hair, I wish I could grow mine out like that - I hope you've enjoyed the break from school."

"It's nothing really, but thanks. I've been doing alright. Although I did miss the club, to be honest. It didn't feel the same without seeing you all for such a long time." she admitted.

"I've missed you and the team as well. Have you heard anything from the rest by any chance?" I asked.

"We've stayed in touch, but not that much. They're busy with their own things too. However, if I'm not mistaken then I think that Suzu and Saki should be here soon. Those two are practically inseparable."

It wasn't any surprise that our doubles were anything less than best friends. All team sports require that trust that could only be built upon mutual experience and playing together. Their cooperation on the court was clockwork, like two well-oiled gears that complemented each other perfectly, constantly working and rotating on the different areas on the court, switching between offense and defense at a moment's notice. 

There weren't many who could match that kind of precise coordination.

"Glad to hear that they're getting acquainted." I laughed. "Well, it probably won't be much longer before they get here. Want to do some stretches with me?"

* * *

"Hey Captain, where's Tagajo? Is she late again?"

Good question. Where was she exactly? It was ten minutes past our agreed appointment but there's no sign of the little short-haired girl anywhere. She wouldn't even respond to our calls or messages. She was in for an earful when she got here, especially after I explicitly told her not to be late again.

"I have no idea. We'll just have to wait I guess." I told them.

When the other three came by, the absence of our last player didn't go unnoticed. Not that she was all that inconspicuous with her rambunctious personality, made all the more apparent due to the lack of volume.

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

 _Speak of the devil._

Barging through the door was none other than our last missing member who was panting in obvious exhaustion. At least she's warmed up for what I have prepared...

"Oh, Hina-chan. How nice of you to grace us with your presence. Where have you been? We've all missed you _so_ much~" I chimed.

The utter horror on her face told me that she knew exactly how deep down the hole she was.

"I can explain," she tried to plead. "I kinda got side-tracked on my way here."

A head poked out from behind her, previously obscured by the frame of our club member. Bright green eyes watched the commotion with worry, her hair was tied in a short ponytail as she held a bag in her arms protectively as if there was a risk of someone attacking her. Quite understandable since her short stature was quite appealing.

"I met someone on the way who said she just moved here and got lost, but it turns out that she's going to our school and wants to join the badminton club, so I thought I'd bring her along." she panted. "Come on, no need to be shy."

Although Hina's voice was reassuring, her eyes were begging the other girl to save her from the impending retribution by rectifying her blunder.

The girl in question stepped forward ever so slightly so that she was in view for everyone. With all eyes on her, it wasn't so unusual to feel nervous. She tried to shrink and make herself even smaller if that was even physically possible.

"H-hello" she peeped. "My name is...Hanesaki Ayano. Nice to meet you all."

As she ended her presentation with a nod of her head, everyone instantly flocked to her, firing off question after question, wanting to get to know their new potential club member. With the attention seemingly diverted from herself, Hina let out a sigh of relief. That was until I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her the sweetest smile I could muster.

" _This isn't over..._ " I whispered to her ear.

The color drained from her face and just that look itself was enough humility for the time being. Back to the other one. 

"Break it up, girls. Give her some room to breathe." I said.

"So, Hanesaki-san, was it? Nice to meet you, I'm the team captain for our club. You can just call me Yuika." 

Tucking my hair behind my ear, I reached out a hand that she immediately grabbed and shook. 

"Ahh, thank you, Y-Yuika-senpai. Please, you can all just call me Ayano, sorry for the intrusion."

"Not at all, we just got here moments ago. Let me introduce you to the rest of the Fredericia Girls. Everyone."

"Ogatsu, Saeko. Hi there."

"Yamato, Chikage. A pleasure to meet you."

"Misato, Saki. Hope we get along."

"Shiraishi, Suzu. Happy to make your acquaintance."

"And I'm sure you already know Hina from earlier. I see that you've got your own racket with you, are you thinking about joining the badminton club?" I inquired.

"Sort of," she proclaimed somewhat shyly. "It's the main reason I moved here, but I haven't had a chance to explore the city yet."

"I see, well I'd be happy to show you around afterward if you like? I have to run some errands in town anyway." I offered.

"Ahh, you don't have to go out of your way..."

_Timid and humble. How adorable. Not a chance that I'm not going to spend time with you._

"Don't worry about it. But for now, do you want to join us for training if you have some time? It could be a good opportunity to get to know everyone better. I could go home and grab some clothes you could borrow?" I asked.

She beamed at the invitation, grinning like a small child who was allowed to have seconds for dessert.

"Really? I'd love to! It's okay, I have a change of clothes in my bag." she informed.

"Do you always carry an extra pair with you when you move to other cities?" I chuckled. "You're awfully prepared at least, so I can't blame you."

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly at that.

"Follow me then, I'll show you to the lockers room."

* * *

"So, Ayano-chan. When did you move here? How long have you been playing badminton?"

As the girls were huddled together warming up and helping each other stretch, their object of interest became Ayano who was a total anomaly that everyone wanted to know about. Appearing out of the blue, just happening to run into Hina as well, was quite odd and incidental as it could get. 

"I got here this morning by train actually. And I've been playing for... a while, you could say," she answered mysteriously. 

The ambiguous reply raised alarm bells in my head. Her behavior was uncanny in a way that reminds me of myself.

"Have you been in a club before?" Saki asked.

"I have, once, during middle school but it didn't last too long... I still play regularly though," she said.

"What about your parents?" Saeko added.

In the middle of stretching her legs, Ayano suddenly tensed. It was in that split-second of hesitation when everything froze. Saeko looked like she instantly regretted letting those words leave her mouth. She quickly tried to retract her question as the heavy silence that reigned over the group was making everyone uneasy.

"Uh, I mean, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I was just curious. Sorry."

In the next moment, everything was back to normal again.

"It's okay. I'm not sure, but they're away somewhere." Ayano said. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes when I looked at her - what I saw was the empty gaze of a little girl who looked... broken. Resigned. It was my responsibility to look after our team and it took an amount of effort to not pry and prod for answers. It's important to respect boundaries.

_We've only met after all. I'll bring it up when we're alone._

"Okay ladies. Let's run some laps around the court. Be sure to get your blood flowing."

The practice continued for a while with some drills and exercises after the initial warm-up. I made sure to be extra merciless to Hina. Ayano seemed like she was having fun though. Having no trouble keeping up with the rest of us, it felt like she was already a member in her own right. Her cheerful expression translated into her training as well, she was practically skipping. 

_She's also left-handed. That's why I didn't feel any callouses._

"Good job everyone. Let's take a five-minute break."

I walked up to Ayano with a water bottle I bought from the store. She looked as energetic as ever, ready to take on the next challenge. Only the tiniest bit of sweat ran down her face. She was used to the exertion, a detail I noted in my head.

"Here, take this." 

I handed her the bottle which she gratefully accepted.

"Thank you senpai." 

She began to down the bottle in seconds letting out a satisfied 'ahh'. 

"What do you think of the club so far?" I asked.

"It's really fun! I used to train by myself all the time in the past, so being with other people is a nice experience," she said. "I can't thank you all enough for everything you've done so far."

"Anytime, just know that we're happy to have you here. The other members and I could show you around the school later when the new semester begins, although you'll be in different classes."

"Hehe, that's alright. You really do remind me of my friend, Elena. She always used to look out and take care of me in a similar way." Ayano said. 

_I can understand why; after all, you're as vulnerable as a baby lamb._

"I don't know how I can possibly repay you after all this."

I poked her cheek which caused her to jump back in surprise. 

_Oh, what an interesting reaction. Another cute kohai has appeared._

"I guess we'll just have to settle with your club application for now," I smirked. "Looking forward to our next year together, Ayano." 

She returned the smile tenfold and my heart honestly melted at that expression. Hard to believe that the same girl who could hide her emotions so well was also capable of expressing every ounce of genuine elation. I have to protect that smile at all costs.

"Ne, Ayano! Want to have a match with me?" a familiar voice cried out.

_Late when she's needed and early when she's not wanted. I need to teach that girl how to read the mood._

"Yeah, sure!" 

Although, maybe that wasn't so bad. If it was possible, her smile broadened even further - Ayano seemed like she was waiting the entire time for someone to ask her for a match, noticeably by the eagerness that exuded from her.

Sigh. Well, at least we can see how she fares on the court. Everyone else was probably thinking the same thing as they all stopped what they were doing and took a seat by the nearby benches for spectating.

Just before Ayano got up, I whispered to her,

" _Make sure to beat Hina for me too, ok?_ "

She nodded emphatically.

The two players each took their position on the court. Saeko and Chikage offered to count the points for each respective individual.

"On my left - Tagajo, Hina. On my right - Hanesaki, Ayano. Tagajo to serve. Love all - play!"

"Okay! Let's see what you're made of Ayano, don't hold back!" Hina shouted.

Ayano didn't look worried. In fact, she remained quite calm despite the circumstances. Her face was focused, but the relaxed smile never once faltered. Instead, she held her racket up at the ready, waiting.

Soon the court was filled with the sounds of rackets making contact with the shuttlecock. Taking the initiative, Hina wasted no time in going on the offensive, not showing the slightest bit of mercy to the younger girl. Ayano was holding her own exceptionally well from what could be seen. Neither showing signs of giving up the first point. 

It was when Hina began to grow frustrated by being unable to land the decisive shot that things went downhill. Ayano, however, was composed, patiently tiring out her opponent. And it was working. Hina's shots grew weaker with every exchange while Ayano kept on returning every single shot. In the end, it was Ayano's perseverance that endured as Hina hit the shuttle into the net. 

Several words of encouragement and praise came from the members of the club that were directed towards Ayano while others didn't miss the chance to make a jab at our club representative for the match. 

"Service over. Hanesaki to serve."

"Tch... That was just luck!" Hina pouted. 

Her only response was another cool smile from Ayano.

_We'll see how much luck is involved..._

* * *

Forehand, backhand, drop shots, drives, smashes - she received them all without fail. Despite her deceivingly innocent appearance, Ayano was more feral in the way that she played. Relying on instincts - great ones at that - and her agile body to float around the court because it couldn't be described as anything but.

She was nimble on her feet and her height did nothing to restrict her movements. While her small body was but a fraction of the space she was defending, she was still somehow able to cover the whole area and any distance between point A and point B.

Her offense wasn't something to sneeze at either. The accurate shot placements put her opponent through their paces, exerting a lot more energy in order to reach the unpleasant places you'd normally wouldn't want to hit. But she never really smashed which was a bit odd.

_Who was this girl?_

Her dominating playstyle was equally impressive and awe-inspiring. The entire club was shocked at the display of technique involved. Hina might have just bitten off more than she could chew.

The poor girl was panting and most likely demoralized by the score difference. While she had struggled to gain her points, Ayano didn't even break a sweat and was only a few more rallies from winning. Her ever-present smile now a wide grin as she immersed herself into the game. At least someone was having fun.

"Amazing, I've never seen anyone look so happy when playing," Chikage commented.

"She's just toying with Hina-chan. Is she really a first year? Scary..."

Their remarks about the match came to a halt when Hina managed to score a point when the shuttle bounced over the net onto Ayano's side of the court. She threw herself trying to reach it in time, but it was far too late at that point.

Seconds passed by and she still hasn't gotten up. She stared at the shuttle aimlessly, lost in thought.

"Are you okay Ayano?" Saki asked.

Wordlessly, she stood up and picked the shuttle up with her racket. A ghost of a smile formed on her lips before she passed it back to Hina.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she reassured.

_Now that was something to worry about. She acts normal in front of everyone but it feels like there's something bothering her. Something I can't quite figure out._

"It's not over yet!" 

On another note, you have to give her credit for the effort at least.

They continued on towards the match point. Ayano seemed to be feeling a lot better for some reason after losing that point. She was really confusing at times. 

Their game was nearing its end. Ayano served. Instead of being of the defensive this time though, she pressured Hina, keeping the girl on her toes at all times. Her playfulness absent. Unable to handle the unexpected aggressiveness, Hina accidentally cleared the shot too close to the net.

Ayano steadied herself. Her form was perfect. Arms slack and relaxed. Waiting, waiting.

It was a familiar sensation, originating from one of the most competitive tournaments the country had to offer. It wasn't something you'd imagine feeling on a weekend in an empty court with your own club members, nor was it something you'd think would come from the introverted girl in front. 

Pushing off the ground, Ayano sent the shuttle towards the floor with the speed of a bullet. The dry crack of the impact clearly heard by everyone present. The clattering noise breaking the silence from the spectacle that was just witnessed. 

Hina stared at her, mouth ajar in total disbelief.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

Ayano took off her hairband and wiped off the sweat off her head. 

"I guess it was just luck."

* * *

After practice was over, we all explored the town a bit, showing Ayano various places and sights. We've just eaten at a local restaurant nearby and before we knew it, the clock was already seven. The sun was already setting lower down the horizon.

"See you later!"

As Ayano and I said goodbye and waved to the team, we started heading to my apartment. The one I found out that Ayano was also staying at, ironically. She walked to my left as I directed my scooter alongside me.

"Had fun today?"

Ayano laughed at the question. "It was awesome! I've made new friends on my first day already! And with the badminton club no less!" she answered.

"Haha, we've enjoyed your lovely company as well." I chuckled. 

It was pretty obvious that she was holding back during the match. I wonder how much it would take to make her play seriously, the revelation of her background all confirming my suspicions. I'd love to go up against someone of her caliber sometime. But first, I should address the issue.

"So, Hanesaki-san. Or perhaps I should say Shindou-san?"

She stopped in her tracks at the mention of the name. Slowly, she turned to face me with a wry smile, like a toddler getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Hehe... how did you know?" she asked.

"It just hit me earlier, I recognized your name, Ayano, from somewhere I couldn't quite remember. And when I did, color me surprised to find out that the champion of the National Junior Olympics decided to join us." I smirked.

Ayano sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it or anything, it's just-"

"Don't worry," I said. "We all have our secrets and I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to." 

"Thank you again, senpai."

"But, there's something else on your mind right?" I pushed.

She looked down at her feet, unsure of how to answer the awkward question.

"It's... complicated. I'd rather not talk about it right now." she murmured.

"Okay. I won't force you to, but know that I'm always here to listen if you ever want someone to chat with, alright?"

She nodded. With that unpleasant subject out of the way, the walk back to the building was under a more amiable silence. Not too long after, we arrived and entered the building as I helped Ayano get her keys to her room. She was staying on the third floor.

I followed her to the room and bid her goodnight.

"If you ever need something, don't hesitate to knock on my door okay? It's the second one to the left on the fifth floor." I told her.

"Yup. Thanks, Yuika," she said.

Before I turned to leave, I found myself wrapped up in a tight hug from the little girl. She nestled her face into the crook of my neck, standing on her toes in order to reach me properly. I hunched down and returned it happily. More hugs for me.

* * *

When I got back to my own room, I was completely exhausted. The day turned out to be longer than I expected. When I opened the fridge, I realize that I had forgotten to buy groceries. Oh well, that could wait until tomorrow.

Instead, I prepared a much needed warm bath for myself. And a cup of tea. 

When everything was all well and done, I took my mug with me to the bathroom and stepped into the hot water, and it felt so nice. I let out a long sigh of content as I immersed myself further into the pool of bliss. A hot bath with tea, what more could one possibly ask for?

I didn't get to enjoy it for much longer though as a knock came from the door. Thinking it might be Ayano, I wrapped a towel around myself and scurried through the hall.

"One second!"

As I unlocked it, a tall figure stood outside waiting patiently looking at what appeared to be a map. Her golden blonde hair was a dead giveaway to her identity. She was dressed in a short skirt and a brown shoulder-length tank top that was covered by a sleeveless green hoodie. And wow, did she pull off the look.

"Hi, um, my name is Connie, I believe I'm supposed to be your room-" 

The words died in her mouth as she saw my state of clothing or lack thereof. I couldn't help the smirk that formed from seeing her flustered face. Crystal blue eyes, sharp jawline and predominant features. Now, that was quite the sight. Tucking my hair behind my ear, I disregarded those thoughts and presented myself.

"Hi, I've been expecting you. Call me Yuika. How about you and me take a bath together?" I asked.

"E-e-e-e-excuse me?"

Oh, what an interesting reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a hell to write. I apologize. I've just finished it and haven't had time to edit, something I'll do during the next week to refine some scenes and improve it a bit. I just wanted to get the finished product out as soon as possible for those of you who are waiting. Thanks to everyone who has supported this, I truly appreciate it and can't thank you enough!  
> https://miniteddybearrr.tumblr.com/  
> Here's my tumblr if anyone has questions or wants to talk ^^


	4. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said that I'd upload this chapter before the weekend. And I've kept that promise! I'm just not finished with the chapter yet... I'm terribly sorry, but here's the leading scene for this chapter. I'll explain my circumstances in the end. Once again, sorry for making you all wait so long! >.<

Elena never thought she would be spending a Saturday morning at Ayano’s house, not with the given circumstances. It was April. Sunny with a hint of frustration in the air. Ayano texted saying she forgot one of the most important items from home – her Wei-Wei doll.

Elena sighed. ‘Are you kidding me? How does someone forget their favorite plushie when they’re moving out?’

Being the awesome friend she was – and probably her only – Elena oh so graciously took time out of her weekend to search for Ayano’s missing commodity. Hard to tell she was absent with all the work they put Elena through – what would the girl do without her?

‘At this rate, I’m going to have to quit school and take care of Ayano myself…’

Dismissing her friend’s blunder, Elena thought back to her first week at Kitakomachi. It was…interesting…for a lack of better words. She made a new friend. That counted for something, right?

Elena’s first impression of Noriko was that of a polite and outgoing individual; her classmate even being considerate enough to invite her to the tennis club. Not that Elena planned on joining. Their personalities complemented each other, and they got along pretty well for two people who just met. Everything was great. Except for that small, tiny, little detail…

Noriko was a predator. Stalking her prey with a passion unlike anything Elena has ever seen. Behind the smiles, the squeaky voice, and the inviting looks, there was a woman hell-bent on attracting a suitable partner. Seriously, she was trying to find the perfect husband in high-school! Had it not been for that particular trait, Elena would have written her off as any other student. How thirsty can you possibly be? God, she missed Ayano so much.

For all her faults and shortcomings, Noriko was rather well-informed on most things in general. Through her, Elena found out that the school had a badminton club. Out of curiosity, she passed by the other day to just see what it was like. To say it exceeded her expectations would be an understatement. And not in a good way. Her mother didn’t even yell the way their captain did, geez. What kind of training does she make her club members go through? If one can even call it that. Elena was glad Ayano didn’t have to deal with her.

The vice-captain seemed to have her sanity intact at least… Although, from Elena’s previous encounter, she quickly learned that looks could be deceiving. Now that she thinks about it, they both wear glasses… and almost have the same name… Ugh, not even a month has gone by and she’s already making conspiracy theories about lustful women. Wonderful.

‘Why can’t I meet someone normal for once?’

Elena wasn’t someone to judge a book by its cover, but it didn’t help her lurking suspicions when those books appear in the same genre.

A hand came up to massage her growing headache.

‘At least Ayano isn’t… uh…’ She didn’t finish that thought.

Speaking of which, her childhood friend mentioned she’d be joining a badminton club of her own. Elena had no doubts, the possibility of Ayano not being good enough didn’t exist in her mind. Was there a chance they’d meet? Surely, the clubs enter tournaments and stuff. What if she applied as a member? Elena made a grimace. Then again, there was the issue of actually _playing_.  Not to mention the _*vague hand gesture*_ of the club itself. Elena wondered how long it would take before she went completely insane. Oh, the things she would do for Ayano…

But maybe she could be a manager or assistant instead? As long as she wasn’t on the receiving end of the captain’s ire.

‘Might have to ask around later.’ she decided.

Elena was walking down the street leading to a familiar neighborhood. One she hasn’t been to ever since saying goodbye to Ayano. She arrived at the family’s household within minutes. Its traditional architecture looked striking as ever. Elena took off her shoes at the entrance hall.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” No answer. “Hello? Oba-san? Oji-san?” That was odd. Ayano’s grandparents were usually home most of the time. Coming here unannounced probably wasn’t the best idea in hindsight.

Elena tentatively made her way inside. She used to come and hang out frequently with Ayano when they were kids. Despite the labyrinth-like interior of their house, she knew its general layout from the countless visits and playdates. Wandering through its corridor, Elena noted all the similarities and changes they made. Some places remained the same while others were renovated.

She traced the wall with her hand. A part of Elena’s past was preserved within this very space. The distinct smell of heavy paper dividing each room. An ambient silence mitigating the outside noise, not unlike that of a library. The dark wooden floor she used to slide on – it was nostalgic. All she missed now was a soft voice calling out her name. They had so much fun back then, time goes by too fast. Elena was going to miss hearing that voice. Her hand lingered on the panel.

‘We might not be together, but we’ll always have our memories etched under this roof.’ she thought.

Elena stepped out to the veranda. Moss covered rocks and Japanese black pine decorated the porch. Stone tiles stretched out in different directions, blending in with the background. The sight made her feel relaxed. Between the transitioning of the calm inside to the open exterior, there was a cozy and welcoming fondness that greeted her. It was something she always liked about the house. It never made her feel like an outsider.

Once again, she found it empty. Nothing else but her and nature. Rounding the corner, she made her way towards Ayano’s bedroom, appreciating the environment’s tranquil atmosphere.

Elena opened the door and stepped inside, finding it vacant. Devoid of everything but simple furniture. She’s really gone. Seeing the physical remnants felt like reality was crashing down on her. Elena stood by the door unmoving. Trying to accept what her mind already knew, what her heart refused to acknowledge. Sadness washed over her. It was cruel what hope can do to you. Sometimes it was a source of strength while other times, it leaves you despondent. Demoralized. And depressed as fuck.

Elena sat down on top of Ayano’s bed, roaming the sheets her friend slept on every night. The last vestiges of her very being. She breathed in the faint scent. After this, there wouldn’t be another opportunity to come back here. Elena never thought she would stoop so low, but to hell with it. With a jerk of her head, she buried her face into the pillow. She didn’t care if she looked like an obsessed stalker, she needed Ayano, or whatever trace of her was left. Moments passed.

In one swift motion, Elena got up, tidied the bed and dusted herself off. Let’s pretend none of that happened.

She began opening drawers, checking if any whales were inside. None.

Closet? Aha! On the top shelf stood a blue whale shark, staring at her.

‘Found you!’

Elena examined its features.

‘Why does she think you look cute?’ The doll glared. Elena brought it to her chest.

‘Tell her I said hi later, okay?’ She tucked it under her arm. ‘Don’t mention that I sniffed her pillow though.’

While Elena closed the closet, she heard footsteps. Someone was approaching. It sounded like they were talking on the phone. She couldn’t decipher the muted conversation. Who was it? It wasn’t Ayano’s grandparents, although it sounded familiar in some way.

“So you met her already?” A pause. “I see.”

Who else could be here at-

“I’ll talk to you later. Take care.” They hung up.

She exited the room. Their eyes met.

Elena never thought she would meet this woman again, not with the given circumstances. If lightning had struck the house right then, Elena wouldn’t have even flinched, because the odds of seeing her should have been non-existent. They blinked.

“Long time no see, Elena.”

 

* * *

 

 

OMAKE

If lightning had struck the house right then, Elena wouldn't have even flinched.

*BOOM*

"AHH!"

Elena jumped forward, alarmed by the sudden crack of thunder. What were the freaking odds???

The woman caught her in their arms, hugging Elena protectively.

"So," she said. "You came here to sniff Ayano's pillow too?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! About this chapter's progress, I've drafted roughly half of it as of now. I really want to break 20k with this one, so it's going to be longer than usual which of course means it will take more time. The thing is, I also have a physics report to turn in, an oral presentation, and a chemistry test within the same week. So, a little bit busy with school at the moment... But my goal nonetheless is to get this chapter out within this month. My original plans following this completed update were to post every 3 weeks. 2 for writing and 1 for editing. However, that plan failed before I even started implementing it. So, I'll do my damndest to squeeze out one chapter a month. That's the best I can do, and I'm really sorry. I hope you understand and thank you for all who have waited so patiently. It's still unbelievable the amount of support I get on this fic, it means the world to me, really. Thank you. Sorry for rambling, until the next chapter o/


End file.
